Lord English
|symbol = |complex= - Coatless= }} |caption = ' |style = LARGE FONT, ALL CAPS WITH PERFECT GRAMMAR. |relations = - Officer, Host - Vassals |home = Felt Manor, Alternia |theme = }} is an indestructible demon summoned at the end of the universe, although his time travel abilities allow him to appear prior to his actual summoning. He apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through the exploitation of a number of time-based glitches and loopholes. He is the leader of on Alternia. Sollux held a code that cycled through pictures of pool balls, oddly specific considering the presence of within the Troll's universe. The ~ATH code was copied from an obscure server far beyond the planet's global network and is completely unhackable. The code is said to summon an indestructible demon, who can travel freely through time, once the universe has been destroyed. Seeing as the demon can travel through time, it is actually already here, making the virus essentially a formality. The demon is none other than himself. Named after the pool term 'english', meaning spin on the cue ball, and retroactively also named after ''Ultima's Lord British, an invincible character who could only be killed through manipulation of various game mechanics in the early installments of the series. (although later installments regularly allowed players to slay him through intentional easter eggs) His name may also be a (likely unintentional) reference to the Lord British Space Destroyer, a fighter ship of Gradius fame. Owns a CAIRO OVERCOAT (Most likely a play off of MOBSTER KINGPIN's flying ship, the CHICAGO OVERCOAT, and possibly also Joseph's "coat of many colors, " as well as playing into the Egyptian theme from the sarcophagus seen post-reveal) that represents the spacetime continuum and gets damaged when time-related things get out of hand, and a BACKUP COAT, that may or may not possess the same qualities. Judging from it, he is a very tall man. This, combined with the fact that the cue ball has now been accounted for, suggests that Lord English may further extend the billiards parallel as the cue stick, using , the First Guardian of Alternia, in order to affect other individuals on his field of play, and to ensure his summoning. During Rose and Dave's chat in which she reveals her plan to use her dream self to destroy the Green Sun, Rose mentions that she had help thinking up the plan from , who says he successfully completed everything that English required from him. Scratch also mentions that his death is required for 's arrival, and that throughout the countless universes in which instances of him have been created, he has never failed in bringing him back, and never will. Scratch also mentions that is a very evil man and that his name is merely a title, and not the demon's actual name. According to the narrator, to know his true name is to "understand terror no human ever has." However, there is one scene starting in which the audience does get to see , and he appears to be Andrew Hussie himself. However, Andrew then that he is not actually , he is only wearing his coat (which is still much too big for him). A small portion of him (that appears to be his eyes) was revealed in at the top banner. At the time we could tell that English has two eyes, large clawed and green hands, and speaks in a bold green text almost similar to the Exiles. The pool balls that appear together on each frame are paired like ' coins; 1 and 11, 2 and 12, 3 and 13, 4 and 14, 5 and 15, 6 and 9, 7 and 10 and finally, two eight balls. The significance of this (if any) has yet to be seen. As of Intermission 2, we have now seen 's coming. 's body is used to create or channel , for as we all know, is an excellent "host". Physically, seems to be a hulking, veined dark green humanoid with clawed appendages, a pool cue for one leg and a head that bears more than a passing resemblance to that of Lil' Cal, except skeletal and fanged. He also seems to be capable of releasing a Vast Honk. Interestingly, during 's summoning the parts of 's genetic code that were written in the troll's Flarp rulebooks occur. The Magnificent Clock "t1ck"s and "t0ck"s. After which the "8r8kH34DS" (or 8rkH34DS) occurs as 's head breaks. Then proceeds to "honkHONK". Upon his "release," he summoned his CAIRO OVERCOAT, which then transformed into an EGYPTIAN SARCOPHAGUS, which closed over him and presumably traveled back in time. This may be a further play on words when combined with his newly-reacquired CAIRO OVERCOAT. Using a sarcophagus for time travel may also be a reference to Pharoid's time chamber. (Cairo is also a notable city in Egypt in close proximity to the pyramids where one would find a sarcophagus) may harbor some sort of connection to Jake. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Midnight Crew